


The Force Of Gravity

by samcroqueen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, POV Original Female Character, Remus Lupin daughter, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcroqueen/pseuds/samcroqueen
Summary: "He was a dangerous sin;wrapped in angelic eyes;it made my heart pound withdistrust and my mind cloud with bewilderment"When the night had begun, neither Draco Malfoy nor Olive Lupin anticipated the direction in which the night would take.Forbidden loveA secret relationshipJealousy and vulnerabilityIt is hardly the beginning of their story, but it is the start of a whole new adventure.(All content is taken from a current and ongoing roleplay on Facebook)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	1. To take a leap

**Author's Note:**

> (All content is taken from a current and ongoing roleplay on Facebook)  
> Takes place in their fourth year, The goblet of fire.

****(Olive Grace Lupin: Natalia Dyer)  
(Draco Malfoy: Tom Felton) ** **

<https://evil-arts-writing-roleplay.tumblr.com/post/629978979734061056>

****  
  
(Draco)** **

He had been brooding for the better part of an hour now as he sat at an empty table. Right elbow propped up on the white-clothed dinner table, he chewed on the tip of his fingers in agitation. Icy hues glared at the broad beast from Drumstrang as he danced with a girl. A certain brunette Hufflepuff named Lupin. Draco's right leg bounced with anger based anxiety watching the pair enjoy themselves.

He fucking ****h a t e d**** it.

The blonde's chest burned with an emotion he hadn't quite felt before. There had never been a time the Malfoy boy had been jealous until now. Every now and then he'd get a glimpse of the pair in-between the bodies moving against each other. Watching those meaty paws of the other male slide down her sides in a sensual way had been the last straw. Jumping to his feet Draco stormed off into the crowd moving in time to catch her in the middle of a spin.

Cool hands took Olive carefully by the hand and waist. Blue orbs were focused on the room around him as they danced within the crowd. Pulling her body snuggly against his, Draco couldn't quite put a name to the feeling he got having the girl within his grasp like this. All those lessons his mother forced him to take paid off as the Malfoy boy gracefully lead them towards the door. Breaking free of the dance floor the Slytherin laced his fingers between hers tugging the girl out into the halls.

Each time she tried getting answers from him the boy ignored her until he finally stopped several halls away from the Great Hall. Releasing Olive's hand the tall blonde whipped around to face her disapproving glare.  
  
  
  


****(Olive)** **

Olive had never felt so elated or excited as she stepped out and onto a staircase leading to the Great Hall, the hall outside already amass with students and staff alike as they milled about waiting to be allowed in, finding their partners, giggling and ooing over their respective outfits. She’d scrimped and saved every Knutt, sickle and Galleon to buy this dress and had spent all her spare time sewing and altering the dress to further save money, it had paid off as she had stared at herself in the floor-length mirror in their dormitory, her grin almost ear to ear as she admired her handiwork. The little silver and gold leaves and feathers glinting and gleaming in the candlelight, she felt a tad like Artemis Goddess of the hunt in this gown.

She allowed herself a brief moment to feel giddy as she descended the staircase, the soft lilac of her gown softly swaying about her as she reached the bottom stairs, She can see Harry standing off to the side with Ronald and the Patil twins, Harry's eye catches hers and he sends a soft smile her way as a hulking figure steps forward to block her line of Vision.

 _`“Miss Lupin”`_ Her date is tall and broad-shouldered and her name sounds funny in his accent and she has to actually crane her neck back to look at him, for a moment she almost regrets listening to Hermione’s urging that she should accept Krum’s friend's proposal to be her date, well it was either Hector here or one of Cedric’s moron friends.

The first part of the night proves to be uneventful. Hector compliments her dress and together they laugh at Harrys poor excuse for dancing. Hector himself wasn’t a bad dancer; easily spinning the both of them about the dancefloor, his hands sometimes slipping a little to low for Olive’s liking, but he makes her Laugh and spins her about dramatically as he recounts stories of his school back home.

He’d just begun another tale when the dance called for them to spin and suddenly it wasn’t Hector's arm about her waist anymore.

“Malfoy?- What?..” The pale blonde doesn’t answer her as he gracefully spins them away from their classmates then proceeding to drag her from the great hall all together much to Olives disagreement.

“Bloody Hell Malfoy where are you taking me” again he doesn’t answer her until he’s got her crowded up against a deserted wall, his lack of an answer is seriously pissing her off at this point, she’d been having a perfectly wonderful time before he showed up and whisked her away like some kind of disapproving parent.

****(Draco)** **

Backing the brunette into the wall, Draco gently placed both his hand on either side of her head. Caging the girl between his heaving chest and the cold stone wall. His nostrils flared with each exhales clearly frustration was rolling off him in waves. Closing his eyes Draco quietly stood trying to settle himself and figure out why he had dragged Lupin away from the ball.

Something happened at that moment. It was small but significant to Draco. The scent of her light perfume drifted into his nose, it smelled of poppies and the crisp autumn air. The blonde took notice of how warm her body felt being so close to her. Olive's soft breath washed over his face once he lowered himself down to her. All of these things calmed the anxiety he had felt watching her dance with that brute. It was strange - confusing as to why he suddenly felt this way.

Finally, he opened his eyes to peer into her glittering cornflower blue eyes. Getting lost for a moment the blonde parted his lips to utter a soft answer to her questions.   
"I didn't like the way that brute was touching you." Though his voice was low it was far from soft. Draco felt threatened and he didn't like it. He had met Olive first, that Drumstrang idiot was beneath what the girl deserved.

That scared him. The thought of just how protective he had become of the Hufflepuff girl. When had this happened?

****(Olive)** **

He was so close to her now she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, see every little worry and frown line on his perfect face, a part of her wanted to reach out and smooth out those lines wipe the worry from his face; her hand was practically itching for it.

There’s a kind of rushing in her head, like she’d been hung upside down and all the blood had suddenly rushed to her brain, despite the cold of the stone wall pressing up against the exposed skin of her back she felt aflame, skin warm and tingling almost abuzz with nerves. Olive sucked in a shaky breath, Draco smelt faintly of mint and cinnamon and just the faintest hints of whatever expensive aftershave he wore; it was almost homey, comforting like a warm blanket around your shoulders during a ferocious thunderstorm.

“Draco” she whispered his name quietly, his name floating from her lips like a ghost. His words though quiet were not soft and were laced with silent venom and anger like he’d been personally affronted by Hector's actions at the dance.

Olive’s hand seemingly guided by its own commend lifts gently to cup the side of Draco’s face, the soft fabric of her sleeve slipping away as her thumb gently and softly stroked at his cheek, she’s not entirely sure why she’s doing it and almost braces herself for the onslaught of cruel words he may be about to unleash on her. 

****(**** ****Draco)****

The way his name sounded coming off her lips made his heart stop. It sounded like a prayer whispered between them. Jaw clenching as he pushed down every urge to kiss the girl before him, his brows knitted together as the blonde expressed his confusion. Where had all these feelings about the girl in front of him come about?

Olive's touch startled him enough for him to slightly flinch away. Blue hues darted between both her eyes searching for malice intentions behind her touch. Draco couldn't find any. Leaning into the warmth of the brunette's palm the boy let out a heavy sigh as if he was relieved. Again his eyes closed as he cupped his larger hand over her's.

The gentle stroking of the pad of Olive's thumb over his cheek brought a sense of calm over the blonde. His expression softened as the tension left his shoulders briefly.  
"What are you doing to me..?" Draco muttered taking one more step closer to the girl. Using his forearm to support him against the wall, the blonde pressed his forehead to hers gently. Their noses brushed and his heart shot up his throat.

They were so close. He could kiss her. But he shouldn't. It was wrong. Olive was a _mudblood_. A filthy, stupid, annoying, funny, beautiful, caring - stop! They shouldn't be doing this. He hated her! Or did he? All this thinking and pent up tension was frustrating him again. Draco was in the middle of an internal war with himself about the girl.

****(Olive)** **

It's like the oxygen has been sucked from the hallway and Olive feels positively breathless as his hand comes up to cup her own, like in their own little bubble apart from the world around them its almost as if the air crackles with the energy between their two persons, like in an instant it would ignite and set both of them aflame.

Olives hand never leaves his cheek, not even when he presses up against her crowding them further into the cold expanse of wall, she won't falter, won't retreat not even when he rests his forehead against hers so close now only a hairsbreadth away from one another. Her heart feels like a raging drum beating against her ribs, beating so loudly she thinks he might actually be able to hear it.

His words render her speechless, not an easy feat nor one he’d ever managed before, always a witty or cutting reply sitting on her tongue, but this was different, this was sincere.

All those feelings, secret hopes, dreams and wishes that she’d quietly tucked away inside herself, feelings that had been steadily building up inside her threatening to spill over and drown her in their intensity. She’d never dared to hope, never dared to wonder if… told herself that they came from different worlds, couldn’t even dare to hope of what could be…would never be.

Oh how easy it would be

Just an inch closer

A leap of faith

Trust

Hope

Jump

“It’s okay to be scared..” her voice a whisper between them “Being scared means you’re about to do something really….really …Brave”

Faith

And then her lips are on his


	2. One temptation

**_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPVhs8jIZ8s_ **

**_(Draco)_ **

Draco was overwhelmed. His thoughts battling it out over his feelings. A war over years of being told who was worthy of his attention, years of taught hatred - and the very real and very thrillingly confusing feelings he had for Olive. Her voice forced his racing mind to a screeching halt, almost missing what she was saying. Something very brave?

The blonde Slytherin froze in place as he registered that Olive's lips were against his. This was actually happening. A soft hum purred from his nose as he released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. The hand that had been cupping her are left to slip behind the girl's neck, pulling her closer to him deepening their kiss.

Long slender digits slipped into her soft hair being mindful not to mess up the style. Wishing it were down son Draco could get his fingers lost in those wavey tresses of her's. Testing the waters the blonde grazed his tongue along Olive's bottom lip politely asking for more. This was new to him but his mother raised a gentleman if anything, though he didn't show his manner at school.

Draco got lost in the moment with Olive. For a while now the boy had been wanting to kiss her but knew it wasn't possible. Yet here they were having snuck off from the Yule Ball to explore their secret desires. Before their kiss became too heated as Draco felt himself getting carried away he pulled away with great restraint.

Panting softly from the breath she so greedily took from him, Draco brushed his nose against her's not ready to pull away just yet. "Perfect.." he murmured against Olive's lips before capturing them into another desperate kiss. Draco was intoxicated by everything that made up this unpredictable girl.

**_(Olive)_ **

She didn't want this moment to end, didn't want their perfect blissful bubble to burst and send them hurtling back to reality. She was greedy for not wanting this perfect moment to end.

His lips were and soft as she had imagined them to be and a soft gasp tumbles from her lips, softs hands in her hair carefully caressing and pulling her body closer to him, Olives own hand wrapping around the soft silk material of his dress robes.

There was something so dangerously exciting about kissing him, pressed up against this wall exposed to anyone who might happen upon them, and yet Olive didn't care about who might happen upon this secret moment; not when she'd been dreaming about this moment for as long as she could remember.

Olive felt like she could finally breathe and she was greedy for it like he was glorious fresh oxygen filling up her lungs giving her life.

His ragged breath is hot against her face as he pulls away from her lips, hands still wrapped in her hair. Gone is the cruel tormenter and harsh words, this person before her is new and soft, kind words and whispers, gentle hands and longing.

"Draco..." a whisper of pleading against his lips.

His kiss stokes the flames of desire building up inside her as she kisses him back with as much enthusiasm and fever as she can muster, his lips fit against hers like they were puzzle pieces meant to fit together perfectly.

**_(Draco)_ **

This was dangerous. She was dangerous. It was far too easy for the Malfoy boy to get blissfully lost in the Lupin girl's touch. They'd have to be careful in the future if anything were to become of this. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Draco was almost desperate for them to become something regardless of blood status. He knew if his father found out about this there would be a new kind of hell unleashed on him.

Soon those soft lips of his travelled down Olive's jaw going to her neck where he peppered her skin in affection. Draco just wanted to be as close to the brunette for as long as he could. The promise of another moment like this was almost non-existent. So he wanted to take it for all it was worth, while he had the chance.

"You've made things impeccably complicated, love." The blonde sighed against the side of her neck as he rested his cheek at her exposed collarbone. Those cool hands of his found home at the gentle curve of Olive's waist, his thumbs brushing against the fabric tenderly.

The pair stayed like that for a little while longer until he felt the girl shiver against his chest. Lifting his head the Malfoy boy regarded her before taking his dress robe off just to wrap the expensive wardrobe piece around her shoulders. "Walk with me."

Taking a few steps back the blonde offered Olive his hand, a little smile tugged at his lips once she accepted him. Lacing their fingers together again he led them further down the halls, hand in hand. Draco couldn't believe that this was happening. After years of them fighting, bickering, glaring, hating each other - they've come to this point. Blossomed into something new and better. Quietly they ventured the halls until they had reached The Room of Requirements.

Opening the door he waited until she had entered the room before following in after. Closing the door behind him, icy hues took in the room. It looked like a study, with a grand fireplace, comfortable sofas, and books everywhere. It was cosy - safe. Leading Olive to one of the sofas closest to the lit warm fireplace, he pulled the brunette down with him. Pulling Olive close the blonde wrapped his arms around her lovingly petting her cooled skin with his fingertips. The weight of her head and body against him felt nice. Draco strangely felt more at peace with himself being tucked away in their own little world away from everyone with Olive.

"We'll meet here. It's our safest option.." Draco whispered against her hair as he held the girl close, icy eyes fixed on the dancing flames of the fire that warmed them.

**_(Olive)_ **

Olive knew this was dangerous, in terms of ruining reputations it would definitely do Draco more harm than it would her, god knows everyone already whispered about her father's condition how she was the daughter of such a monster, she paid it no mind for the most part but she was getting extraordinarily good at tripping people up without anyone noticing it had been her.

But this, this could and would ruin his reputation and she'd heard the rumours about Lucius Malfoy, had heard her fathers warnings about staying out of his way, no it would do none any good to know about this, no matter how much she wished they didn't have to hide it.

She almost misses what he says, too caught up in the overwhelming feeling and thoughts buzzing through her, that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach is now replaced with guilt at his words the hallway suddenly feeling ice cold.

He must sense it as next moment he's draped his dress jacket over her shoulders, the materiel still warm and smelling just like him as he interlocks his fingers with her own, Olive nodding her response as he leads her away from their hiding spot and further into the halls of the school.

She had heard the rumours from fellow students about a secret room that few knew about but that would provide whatever the students of Hogwarts required, they need only ask.

Olive stares about the expanse of the room in wonder as Draco pulled her to sit on the small lounge, still taken aback at the wonders the Hogwarts still had to offer them. She allows him to pull her down seemingly into his lap and then begin to wrap his slender arms around her frame, she was sure if she had been a cat she would be purring at the contentment she suddenly felt.

"Draco Malfoy, playing it safe... Merlin's beard I never thought id see the day" the little brunette teased him, untangling on of her arms to reach up and pull the little jewelled combs from her hair, allowing her curls to tumble free around her face.

**_(Draco)_ **

Having found himself drowning in the tranquil moment Draco seemed to have zoned out as he stared into the fire. It's warm glow highlighting his sharp features. Olive's teasing didn't surprise him, the girl was always around the Weasley twins. There wasn't a shred of doubt that they rubbed off on her. Draco secretly found it endearing how she found ways to keep him on his toes. Meeting his every challenge without fear only to twist it into her unleashing that mischievous behaviour on him.

"Just with this... This.." Draco paused trying to find the right words. Those icy pools of his meeting her own soft gaze, her softer gunmetle blue eyes staring just as deeply back into his own pools. Reaching up cupping her cheek, the Malfoy boy drank in the girl's beauty. Burning every detail of her features into his mind. As her hair fell from being let free from the combs, the blonde sank his long digits into her soft curls.  
  
"This is important to me... It's more dangerous than you realize. The Malfoy reputation is on the line... My father he - ... When we're on the other side of that door things have to go back to how they were. You know that right..?" Dark brows knitted together with confliction. "We can't be like this out there, only in here or unless we're completely alone. There are eyes everywhere."

Hating how serious their time together quickly turned Draco guided Olive down to him. Pressing a few soft lingering pecks to the brunette's sweet lips. His right hand sought out her own warm hand. Naturally, their fingers laced together, the Malfoy ring he wore on his second to last digit glinted in the firelight.

**_(Olive)_ **

Olive can't help but feel a pang of intense sadness at his words, she wasn't stupid she knew outside those doors that the world would afford them no measure of happiness whilst around their peers and respective families. She already knew if any of her Gryffindor friends caught word of this that none of them would ever fully trust her again, as stupid and biased as she found that it was the sad reality they faced.

"It's okay" she whispered into the softness of his hand, oh how she wished she could wipe the worry and sadness from his face, neither of them wanted it to be like this but ultimately Draco had for more to lose than she.

Olive doesn't want to leave this room, she wishes as Draco presses his lips to hers again that they could remain in their safe little bubble, hidden away in this room away from the judging eyes of others. Her thumb rubs over the crest that had been delicately carved into the silver of his ring, reluctantly she pulls away from him worry glazes his features again and she smiles reassuringly as she moves to straddle his lap.

"Just promise me one thing," she says quietly, her thumb still rubbing reassuring comforting circles into his hand, ocean blue eyes lifting to meet his own icy blue gaze "Promise me you won't be cruel... I know you have a reputation to uphold, and I can handle your meanness but not your cruelty" she knows it's a lot to ask, so much on the line, at risk.

**_(Draco)_ **

Feeling her pull away from him a sudden fear spread throughout his chest. Though momentarily it was enough to cause his expression to shift, worry furrowing his brows together as a frown tugged his lips downward. Was she leaving him? Had he read everything wrong? Did she intend to blackmail him?

It was Olive's reassuring smile that calmed his restless soul. Again he released the breath he had been holding in the form of a heavy sigh. As she settled herself in his lap more, now straddling his thighs, Draco held those beautiful eyes of her's with his stare. The request she made left the boy quiet. His gaze dropped in shame knowing fully well just how cruel he had been in the past.

Draco was a product of his father.

But he didn't want to live like that. Deep down it felt wrong. There had been many times the blonde would lay in bed awake at night reflecting on the malice he'd freely spit out without a single thought about hurting those around him. Draco hated himself for it but his fear towards his father outweighed the self-loathing. "Okay... I can manage that." He promised, gently squeezing her hands reassuringly.

"Tonight was a pleasant surprise. Wouldn't you say, love?" He mused leaning deeper into the sofa with Olive sat atop him. Admiring the Lupin girl's beauty in the firelight's soft glow Draco chuckled in amusement.   
"How did this happen? We hated each other, didn't we?" He lightly teased though his curiosity shone through his joking tone.

**_(Olive)_ **

Olive scoffed and swatted lightly at his chest, gone the heavy dark cloud the had seemed to loom over them, gone are the worry lines on his face she'd found so annoying only moments before.

"I didn't hate you" she started, hands fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt "I hated what you believed in and I disliked your attitude towards my friends," she said matter a factly, it was true she'd never hated him; she had firmly disliked his cocky rich boy attitude and the blatantly racist way he treated those of _non-pure_ blood, but she had heard the stories from her father and had settled that it was likely his attitude towards his peers was the result of a cruel and unhappy upbringing.

"Even you have to admit Draco Malfoy, you have been at moments a right arrogant prick over the last 3 years..." Draco smile quickly falling from his face at her words   
"But if I had known all it would take to get the prince of Slytherins attention was to dance with another man-..." smiling Olive leaned down to press a light kiss first on his left cheek and then on the right before pulling back "-I would have done it much much sooner"

**_(Draco)_ **

That icy stare of his dropped down to his chest where she playfully hit him. A dark brow arched in amusement at the action. No one ever dared to touch him like that but for maybe that one time when Granger about broke his nose. Olive had been the only one who hadn't faced his wrath when she's raised her fist at him. Because let's be honest the little shit deserved it most of the time.

Surprise coloured his pale features at her confession. Draco had been sure Lupin hated his very being for years. She never tolerated his shit and stood up to him every chance she got. But she never once hated him. A lopsided grin curled his lips as the blonde let years of thinking she loathed him melted away. It was terrifying how easy he seemed to open up to the girl. To allow himself the freedom to be truly Draco Malfoy around her, not the spoiled arrogant shit he had built himself up to be for his family's sake.

Though Olive's words were true it still didn't stop them from hurting. The truth was a cruel bitch. Relishing in the affection she kept lavishing him in, Draco hummed in response not having the words to reply. Long digits tenderly rubbed at the base of her skull and neck. Olive's touch was addicting. Being starved of such affections practically his whole life, it was easy to become a fiend for what she was offering him.

"Call me a right git for taking my sweet time. Forgive me?" Draco asking for forgiveness? Malfoy's don't apologise. In the short amount of time, the pair had been near each other like this caused the young man beneath the girl to almost completely change. No longer was Malfoy the cruel little bastard with a sharp tongue, but instead Draco was a kind and affectionate lost boy desperate to go down the right path though he knew he couldn't.  
"I'm sorry... For all the vile things I've said in the past.." He murmured as he cupped Olive's cheek again, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip sweetly.

**_(Olive)_ **

A part of her still couldn't quite believe that this was happening, that Draco Malfoy the Draco Malfoy was sitting beneath her apologizing for the sins of his past, That Draco Malfoy had kissed her, no snogged her, her a _half-blood_ , Olive half worried this was a dream and that at some point she was going to wake up and find out the cruel reality of the world.

Smiling she interlaced her fingers with his again "Draco Malfoy I accept your apology"

Somewhere in the distance of the school grounds, the bell tower began to chime, each ringing note pulling there night together closer to an end, with the final 12th chime Olive sighed wistfully, Midnight it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Draco" 


	3. A Christmas Gift

****(Draco)** **

Olive's forgiveness was unexpected. Especially after the past three years, he had tormented the girl for her blood status and what her father was. Who was to say the girl wouldn't change like her father each full moon. It should have been something to worry about but let's be honest.. it wasn't even a thought on the forefront of his mind.

The bell tower chimed loudly alerting the pair it was midnight now. Christmas. Before long it would be a new year with new beginnings. Funny isn't it? Draco starting off the new year becoming something different in secret, developing a special bond with a Hufflepuff half breed. Lucius would have his head if he knew, but Draco didn't seem to care at the moment. Though that may change when he leaves in the morn back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Merry Christmas Olive." He grinned a little while squeezing her hand. Tonight he didn't want to go back to the dorms. He was hesitant to abandon this moment. "Change the room." He called as the room shifted and shook until they were laying on a bed now. His bed back home.

Draco knew that the Lupin girl would be curious so he tapped her leg so he could get up. Slipping out from the bed he strolled over to his chest of drawers pulling out a Slytherin jumper. Turning he tossed the girl the article of clothing.

"For you to change into." Draco mused as he started untying the bow at his throat and unbuttoning the vest he wore.

****(Olive)** **

Olive stares at the green and silver jumper now laying in her lap with confused eyes, did he mean for them to sleep here tonight? Together, in the same bed. The thought of them sharing a bed had her cheeks turning a bright shade of red not helped certainly by the fact that he was now changing in front of her, her poor teenage brain was suddenly having trouble functioning.

Breath Lupin just breath, you can do this you're a big girl, put your big girls pants on and grow up.

"Draco?" she's standing up of the bed now, back to him and hair pulled over one shoulder revealing laced up back of her dress "Can you please unlace me" she tries not to let her voice shake, revel how nervous she is at the prospect of sharing a bed with him, a boy, sharing a bed with a boy for the first time, ever!.

"Please"

****(Draco)** **

Yanking the tie from around his neck he popped the button from the white dress shirt at his throat to give him more room to breathe. Shimming out of the vest Draco had started unbuttoning his shirt when Olive's soft voice called out at him. Lifting those icy pools of his pink dusted his cheeks at the sight he was blessed with. Olive stood at the foot of his bed, curly tresses combed over her shoulder to expose her shoulders and back to him.

Unlace her?

Swallowing thickly the Malfoy boy approached her stopping just short of a breath away. Steady hands lifted unclasping the clip before he gently began to unlace the back of the dress. The boy's heart was racing. Slamming into his ribs like a battering ram. Luckily she couldn't see just how nervous he was. Tugging the ribbon free at last he just stood there, contemplating on his next move.

The tips of his fingers danced down her spine slowly as he drank in her flawless skin along her back. Sighing Draco leaned forward peppering Olive's shoulder in sweet little kisses. "Let me get you some pants." He murmured against the back of her shoulder blade before pulling away completely. Fetching then tossing a pair of silk sleep pants onto the edge of the bed, Draco kept his back turned towards Olive to give her privacy. Quickly he too changed into something more comfortable for bed. Black expensive sweat pants with a t-shirt. It was very casual for a young man like Draco, especially with his wealth and image to uphold. He looked odd so dressed down, almost as if he was a normal young man.

****(Olive)** **

His warm breath ghosted along the tops of her exposed shoulders as his hands worked to unlace the back of her dress, each little sigh or breath causing Olives skin to break out into goosebumps. She was entirely glad he couldn't see her face for she was sure he would laugh at how red she was, least he teases her for being so embarrassed.

But when his lips gently brush across the exposed skin of her back Olive is sure she is about to faint, no way when she had been getting dressed earlier that evening had she thought that The Draco Malfoy would not only swoop her away from the dance floor like some kind of fairytale romance story but that he would also be unlacing the back of her dress not hours later.

With his back thankfully turned Olive hurries to slip his oversized jumper over her head and exposed chest (quickly regretting to choose to go braless this evening) the silk pants are more of a challenge, clearly two big for her as she pulls the drawstrings as tight as they go and for a moment Olive is glad for the lack of a mirror for she's sure she looks ridiculously chunky in his clothes.

"You can turn around, but don't laugh okay" she warns him teasingly

****(Draco)** **

At the sound of her voice, the blonde peered over his shoulder to see Olive awkwardly standing there. She fiddled with the end of the sleeves, clearly his clothes being far too big on her. Sure Draco was tall but he wasn't bulky with muscle like the boys from Drumstrang. The blonde's build was that of a track runner, lean and lithe. Even still his clothes swallowed Olive. A little grin worked it's way to his face but it wasn't a grin of mockery, instead, he found it ridiculously endearing to see the Lupin girl in a Slytherin jumper, especially in his jumper.

"I don't think I've ever realized just how... Small you are." Draco teased lightly as he strolled so casually up to the girl. "Shame you're a Hufflepuff because Slytherin colours look magnificent on you." He flirted tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Leading her to the bed he flopped down onto the mattress pulling her with him.

"What are your plans for the Christmas Holiday? Are you staying here at the castle?" Draco yawned, clearly tired from the exciting events that had transpired tonight. "I leave for the manor in the morning.." He grumbled, obviously not wanting to go home and deal with Lucius. His mother had owled him telling Draco that they would be hosting the annual ball this year, which was in two days, and the boy dreaded it.

****(Olive)** **

Olive let out a small giggle as Draco pulled her to the bed this night had really just gone so far off what she had anticipated happening. The last thing she thought would be happening was that she'd end the night in Draco Malfoy's clothes and sleeping in his bed, with him no less.

Draping an arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest, Olive sighed and shrugged her shoulders  
"Stuck here, unfortunately " she muttered her voice laced with the unhappiness of the prospect of being stuck at Hogwarts for the whole of their Christmas holidays, Her father having owled her a few days ago informing her of their change in plans, she could tell from his wording in the letter that something was happening or at the least that something was wrong but then leave it to her father to tell her absolutely nothing.

But then it wasn't like they did anything terribly exciting for Christmas these days, anyway they always did the same thing; watched the Christmas carols on the telly, cooked together in the kitchen. Olive had the sneaking suspicion that her father's change of plans had something to do with the newly liberated Sirius Black.

Olive's fingers traced absent-minded patters in the fabric of Draco's jumper as he spoke it was clear by the tone of his voice that he was neither excited nor looking forward to going home for Christmas.

"Can I owl you?" she asked quietly, leaning upon her elbows now to look at him "Or is that not...such a good idea" she hesitated, knowing exactly how Draco's parents would feel and react if they caught him owling her of all people.

****(Draco)** **

Once they had moved up to the head of the bed, Draco laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. Olive settled into his side cuddling right up to him. Pink dusted his cheeks again as his heart did this odd flutter. Having never cuddled before now, the boy realized just how nice it felt. Pulling her closer by coiling his arm around the Lupin girl's waist, his other hand rested over the arm she had around him.

"I'd rather be stuck here.. Father is hosting the annual ball this year. It's bloody maddening when you're surrounded by such greed and darkness." He murmured the last bit as he glared at the ceiling. That rising irritation quickly vanished at the question Lupin asked. She wanted to owl him over the holidays? Looking down at the girl, Draco took her chin with his index finger tilting her head to meet his gaze.

"Please do. At least it'll give me and you more entertainment over the holidays. You being stuck here alone with nothing to do and me suffering family affairs.." Draco agreed though he knew it wouldn't look good if they got caught. But it wasn't like his parents went through his mail, nor did the house-elves. So there shouldn't be a problem with her owling him.

****(Olive)** **

Olive allowed herself to relax into the soft bedding beneath her feeling quite relaxed and secure tucked into his side like this.

Quietly she too wished that he could stay, knowing their chances and opportunities to spend time like this with one another would be limited and all too few once school resumed and the remainder of the Triwizard cup took place.

Olives hand came up to cup his own, pulling it away slightly to press a soft kiss to the skin just above his ring   
"I can't promise that the contents of my letters will be terribly interesting but I'll do my best, can't promise I'll stay totally out of trouble tho..." she joked, a smile stretching across her lips, she remembered fondly the Christmas holidays the year before when her father had been a teacher at the school when a few of her friends and herself had just narrowly avoided being caught by her father as they'd been transfiguring an empty classroom of desks to chase after a group of first years; the desks having grown teeth and a pair of arms.

****(Draco)** **

"My letter won't be interesting in the slightest. They never really are." Draco mused watching the girl kiss his knuckle right above his family ring. A little smirk curled at the corner of his mouth knowing fully well this girl would be into some kind of trouble the moment he left. The Weasley twins had been a big influence in her mischief, which in all honesty he probably should thank Fred and George for that. It had been one of many qualities the girl had that he found endearing.

"Wonder what that beast that you went to the ball with is doing? Surprised he didn't chase us when we left the Great Hall." The Malfoy boy snickered with amusement. The idea of Hector running after the pair as Draco made a hasty escape with the girl was hilarious.

"Greengrass won't be happy for sure. I'll have to hear about it at home." He groaned staring back up to the ceiling.

****(Olive)** **

Olive snorted and proceeded to tuck herself further into his side, fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the ring upon his finger. She’d hardly even spared a thought to what her discarded date must be doing now, he’d hardly been enthralling to talk to and she was sure when Hermione found out about her ditching him halfway through the ball, well she knew she’d be hearing about it for ages.

“Probably found someone else to dance with” she snickered “He’s just like Krum, there’s been a steady gaggle of swooning idiots following all those boys around since they first got here” she joked lightly.

She could feel the unease rolling off Draco in waves, it was clear the prospect of going home to his parents was hardly an enticing thought.   
Detaching herself from his side Olive reached for her wand that carefully rested beside his own on the little table to the side of the bed.

Little shiny balls of light suddenly appeared to float above their heads, drifting about in no particular fashion as Olive waved her wand at them cause the little balls to suddenly change direction as they bobbed about the ceiling in a figure-eight.

“We’ll… hopefully the Christmas holidays will pass quickly and then you’ll be back on your way here” she offered, a warm smile curling at her lips at the prospect of him coming back to school… back to her.

****(Draco)** **

Draco wouldn't admit it but having the Lupin girl curled up against his side playing with his hand, felt nice. So nice in fact, that he started to grow comfortable enough to allow himself to get sleepy. But the blonde Slytherin forced himself to stay awake. A soft chortle came from him at the girl's teasing and joking about Hector. She wasn't wrong. Most of the girls in Hogwarts were swooning over the Drumstrang boys.

Feeling Olive shift moving away from his side, he looked over at the girl just to watch her fetch her wand. Confusion laced his brows together until the little orbs of light appeared above them. For a moment he watched the little star-like balls of light float around them, it was soothing in a way...

"Will you miss me..?" Draco suddenly asked quietly half asleep. Draping an arm around Olive he pulled her in close as he buried his face into those soft brunette curls. Inhaling deeply he hummed at the scent of poppies, cinnamon, and old leather-bound books coming off her. Before long the Slytherin Prince was asleep curled around his Hufflepuff Princess.

The next morning came quicker than either wanted. Dressing back in his dress robes as Olive still slept, Draco didn't have the heart to wake her. The sight of Olive sleeping in his bed wearing his clothes... It made his heart skip a beat. Kneeling over onto the bed Draco pressed a few kisses to her temple.

Quickly he jotted down a little note for Olive before leaving it on the nightstand next to her wand.

_'Ms. Lupin,_

_I didn't have it in me to wake you with you sleeping as well as you were. Keep the jumper. It looks better on you anyways. Expecting an owl from you soon._

_Have a good holiday and enjoy your Christmas._

_Yours,_

_Draco '_

And with that, he left going home to the Malfoy Manor for the holidays.


	4. Back In Your Arms

**(Olive)**

The Christmas holidays thankfully pass quickly and painlessly and with few issues.

As promised Olive had kept to her word and had faithfully written him almost every day, and with few students left behind over the holidays there had been very little to keep the young Hufflepuff entertained and so his frequent letters quickly became the highlight of her days.

January 1st 1:00 and it’s still blistering cold and the snow has yet to let up by the time Olive is trudging down to Hogsmeade station to await the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. Even with a multitude of layers the cold still manages to work its way in and nip at her skin, the wind whipping about her hair despite the thick wool hat pulled over the wild tangle of curls.

The smile that breaks out onto Olive’s face as the train finally rolled to a stop at the station could only be classed as absolutely contagious, the brunette all but bouncing on the balls of her feet as students began to disembark onto the platform, the previously silent and empty space now gradually filling up with loudly chattering students, Though Olive has eyes for only one.

It doesn’t take her long to spot him, even in the crowd of students. The Slytherin students having always travelling at the front of the train, pompous and proud to the last.   
Olive spots him almost instantly, his pale Blonde hair making him stand out amongst the sea of thickly robbed students. His own icy gaze catches her quickly and for a brief moment their eyes meet, Olive spots the faintest hint of a smile curling at his lips.

“LUPIN!!” a thin pair of arms quickly encircles the short girl's waist all but effortlessly lifting her up off the ground and into the air, Red hair peeking out from under a well worn brown beanie as a startled Olive turns to reprimand her would-be attacker.

“Jesus! Fred are you trying to kill me” she laughs, a gloved hand reaching out to slap the tall redhead's arm.

“Now, now Olive we know you missed us” George Weasley chortled, an arm coming to wrap around Olive's shoulders, already guiding her away from ‘him’ and towards the carriages that would cart the students back to the school.

**(Draco)**

Needless to say, the only enjoyment Draco got out of his holiday home was the letters he received from Olive. As promised she wrote him daily. Fortunately, his family hadn't noticed the owls going back and forth, rather they were too busy with preparations for the banquet. Other than that his holiday had been uneventful and boring.

Draco was more than thrilled to board the Hogwarts Express on January 1st. Dressed in a black long sleeve turtle neck with a warm thick yet sleek wool dress jacket keeping him warm. His long legs were wrapped in suit pants that match the rest of his attire. The cold didn't bother him, not like it had in the past. Maybe it was because he had become so numb after the holidays?

Finally, the train stopped at Hogsmead Station. The blonde was quick to his feet exiting the train car with his friends calling after him. No sooner than Draco stepped onto the platform he found her. Olive was waiting for him like she said she would in one of her letters. She had kept her promise to him. Warmth filled his chest as their eyes met. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before it immediately dropped when the Weasley twins all but tackled the brunette girl.

That same feeling the Malfoy boy felt during the Yule Ball when Hector was being too handsy with the girl burned his chest. Draco was jealous of Fred holding **h i s** girl like that. How he longed to bury his face into those rich brown tresses, to feel her warmth against him. Icy hues watched a moment longer before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hesitantly he looked away from the Lupin girl to meet Blaise's dark gaze.

"You alright, mate? You just bloody ran off. You good?" The dark-complected male asked his paler companion who quickly nodded.

"I'm fine. Get your hands off. This jacket was bloody expensive.." Draco grumbled as he started towards the carriages. Every now and then his eyes would search the Lupin girl out and linger on her form.

**(Olive)**

Fred and George spend the whole of the carriage ride questioning Olive over the contents of her holiday’s and her sudden disappearance from the Yule ball, Fred teasing that he’d been offended to not get at least once dance in with her and reprimanding her for not writing them, what she would have written to them about however she didn’t know.   
  
For the most part, Olive tunes them out only uttering the usual fill-in answer to their questions and conversation, her attention focused on the carriages that followed behind them, Not far behind she could just spot Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Olive has eyes for only one.

Olive manages to shake of Fred’s arm once the carriage has stopped and they all clambered down and began to walk into the school, the twins now thoroughly engaged in their own conversation now allowing Olive the opportunity to slip behind them and into the gaggle of returning students, slowly slipping further and further back amongst the crowd till she’d slipped in behind a group of Slytherin’s, grateful for her short stature that they had yet to notice her presence.

With a cheeky smile tugging up the corner of her lips slowly and carefully Olive manoeuvred her hand to slip into the unsuspecting exposed hand in front of her, the young girl suddenly quiet grateful for the long sleeves of her coat that easily covered both their hands.  
  


**(Draco)**

The carriage ride back to the castle Draco spent with his gaze fixed looking out the window. Blaise seemed concerned but didn't pursue it knowing Malfoy's quick temper. Parkinson's tried gaining his attention several times before eventually giving up as he wholeheartedly ignored his friends. They knew something was up but had no idea what it was.

Draco played the memory of when their eyes met on the platform over and over again in his head. He longed to gather the girl up in his arms and lavish her with his affection. It was all he could think about. The carriage eventually came to a halt in the courtyard of Hogwarts. Exiting the blonde slipped away quickly hiding behind a statue allowing a majority of the Slytherins to go up the stairs.

Slipping into a group of second and third years. None of them seemed to recognize him thankfully. Frigid oceans searched the heads trying to find just one yet couldn't seem to find the girl. Just as he approached the steps waiting behind the mass of students to go inside, Draco felt a warm hand slip into his. Immediately their fingers were laced together as if they were meant to be.

"You sneaky little.." Malfoy whispered yanking the girl back into his side as he leaned down enough to whisper in her ear. "Let's get out of here once we get inside. I want to go to our place." Draco whispered huskily not able to hide his excitement to be so close to her. It was dangerous, yes, but the boy got a thrill as they remained unseen in a crowd of students. Squeezing Olive's hand he allowed the brunette to lead them inside. Sneaking off with the Lupin girl was exhilarating.

**(Olive)**

Olives heart fluttered with excitement at being so close to him, true they hadn’t been apart for very long but it had felt like longer and clearly, Draco felt the same, it was terribly risky for them to be interacting like this in public but the thrill of it all made it just that bit more exciting.   
Grinning Olive gave his hand a final squeeze before slipping her hand out of his, easily slipping and weaving her way between the crowds of students and into the adjoining corridors, her intended destination one she had memorized over the last week having spent more time there than her actual dorm room.

Thankfully the hallways are all but devoid of other students or teachers, making the journey that bit faster though the excitement of being alone together for the first time in a week was probably more the reason for her hurried pace and quick arrival at her intended destination.

The doors to the room of requirement appear like clockwork without any need of asking for what she wanted, the room had grown accustomed to being used to regularly now that it had no reason to change. It is still very much as it had been their first night together, the same bed and furnishings though with a few differences, little stacks of books and school supplies are littered across a table in the centre of the room, the space itself now feeling much more homey and welcoming than it had done before.

Olives hands shake with nervous excitement as she removed the heavy overcoat she’d worn having no need of it now with how warm the room was; draping it over a nearby chair she propped herself up on the edge of the table, hands wringing with nervousness as she waited for him to walk through those doors.

**(Draco)**

Watching Olive leave his side, Draco missed the warmth of her hand in his. He missed how the air around her smelled like her. The blonde followed the mass of students down the halls for a bit to be seen before quietly slipping away. He moved like a shadow. Long legs took large strides trying to get to his destination faster, he quickly ate up the distance to the Room of Requirements.

Malfoy had to take pause as he watched the door show itself to him without asking for it too. Had Olive..? Opening the door to the room he was greeted with the same four walls he had been staring at for the past week. The atmosphere of the room felt different. Welcoming and a place of calm. His perceptive gaze picked up on the items that no doubt belonged to Olive. She had been staying here since that night. Well, that answered his earlier question.

Icy pools landed on Olive as he scanned the room. No sooner than his eyes met the Lupin girl's he was rushing her. Lean arms wrapped around the girl's waist as he hugged her close. Excitedly he lifted Olive off her feet to spin them both one time before setting her back safely on her feet.

"I missed you.." Draco whispered as a light pink dusted his pale cheeks. Embarrassed to admit to her how he felt. It was still a very new feeling to Malfoy. Not being able to stand it anymore his lips met hers in a long-awaited kiss. His hand that bore the family crest proudly on his ring finger lifted to cup Olive's warm cheek. The other arm coiled around her waist bringing her body as close to his as possible.

He had waited a week for this. It was agonizingly sweet. Parting for air Draco pressed his forehead to Olive's keeping his eyes closed as he savoured the moment for all it was worth.

"Happy New Year. It feels bloody awesome being your first kiss of the year." Draco flirted a bit as he brushed his nose against the girl's nuzzling her. The pad of his thumb stroked lovingly across her cheek as he began swaying them subtly. Draco couldn't recall a time he had been happier than he was right now with the Hufflepuff.

**(Olive)**

What anxiety Olive might have felt about the two of them being alone again together or that the small chance of him being away from her for a week would be enough to change his mind about how he felt about her, all but melted away the moment he walked through those doors, she could see him taking in the room, noticing the little changes she’d made to the space, making it her own little home away from home while he was gone. And then his eyes had landed on her and Olive swore it was like her heart skipped a beat.

He’s crossed the room and swept her into his arms faster than she can slide herself off the table and Is then spinning them across the room, Olive hair flying madly about her face as a gleeful and childish laugh falls from her lips. She’s got a 1000-watt grin on her face by the time he’s set her back on her feet and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close, eyes only for each other.

Olive swears she’s never seen the boy before her look both so happy and so carefree in all the time they’ve known each other, the light dusting of a bush across his face and the way his eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning has her heart beating like a drum in her chest, and it had only been a week.

She doesn’t even get the chance to mirror his own sentiments before his lips are pressing against her’s in a hungry and desperate kiss, his hands a warm contrast against her face despite the coolness of his family ring against her cheek. The smile never once leaves her lips not even when he pulls away and holds her close, leaving absolutely no room between them almost as if he were trying to fill in the distance that had been between them for the past week.

Another laugh falls from her lips the sound so pure and joyful, Olive couldn’t remember the last time she’s felt so content, so happy and completely smitten for a boy like this before.

“I missed you too” she smiled, her hand coming up to rest over the hand he held against her cheek.

Olive snorts at this quip about being her first kiss of the new year, eyes rolling dramatically at his attempt to flirt with her “well it is a very muggle tradition to kiss your boyfriend for new years…” she trailed off realizing her choice of words, it was the first time she’d openly out loud called him her boyfriend…I mean that was what he was….wasn’t he.


End file.
